


Annie Week (Mikannie Version)

by Arekkusu_Gara420



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Cheesy, Crystals, Cute, Dating, F/F, Non-Canon Personalities, Tattoos, mikani, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekkusu_Gara420/pseuds/Arekkusu_Gara420
Summary: Basically mikannie one shotsIn honor of Annie's birthday I'm following the Annie Week that jezter.eddin on instagram created and decided to incorporate mikannie into it as well because I love this pairing so much.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Tattoos/Crystals

“Mikasa, I strongly urge you not to do this.” Annie looked at her girlfriend with 100% seriousness.

“I gave this a lot of thought and I’m going to do it. I’ll have no regrets.” Mikasa responded, giving the same look right back to her.

They were at the tattoo parlor, Mikasa was planning on getting a tattoo in reference to Annie. She loved her girlfriend more than anything else in the world and what better way to prove it than with a tattoo right?

Wrong. There are plenty of other ways to show your love for another person but apparently this was how Mikasa wanted to do it, Annie strongly disagreed with this idea. Once Mikasa had told her what her plan was the blonde girl immediately listed off a number of reasons why she shouldn’t do this but of course, Mikasa didn’t listen. 

But Annie wasn’t about to give up yet. She knelt down next to the chair Mikasa was sitting in while the man was cleaning her left arm before starting, Annie stared at her stupid girlfriend straight in the eye trying a begging expression this time.

“Mikasa. Please. This is idiotic, just write my name on your arm with some permanent marker, it’ll stay there for a few days and be way less painful.” She took hold of Mikasa’s free hand, “This is forever.”

Mikasa kept their stare and tightened her grip. “I want to be with you forever Annie, so in a way this is a symbol of our relationship and how much I care for you.”

Annie’s tone began to sound more desperate. “If you want to be together forever why don’t we just get married?”

Mikasa laughed, “We’re only 20 Annie.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” She retorted.

Truth be told Annie was mainly against this because she feared what the future could hold, there’s always the possibility that they might break up although Annie had no intentions of ever doing that and it was clear Mikasa didn’t either but still, it’s not for certain.

“Annie I’m not going to leave you.” As if Mikasa could read her thoughts, she let go of Annie’s hand and softly cupped her cheek. “You overthink too much.” She said as her thumb lightly stroked right under the cheekbone.

Annie took a deep breath and sighed very loudly. “If it’s what you want, fine.” Placing her her hand over the one on her cheek, “But it better look fucking beautiful” her grip tightened painfully around Mikasa’s fingers.

Mikasa didn’t even flinch. “It will be,” she smirked with confidence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been close to three hours when the tattoo was finally finished. The artist was whipping the excess ink off, Mikasa was smiling ear to ear while admiring the finished piece. Annie was still next to her but hadn’t seen the tattoo yet, Mikasa told her not to look at it until she said so.

“Alright we’re all done, take a look and tell me what you think.” the man said while tossing the used needles and ink into the trash.

Mikasa looked over at Annie with bright eyes. “You ready?”

Annie couldn’t help but give a little smile at Mikasa’s excitement. “As I’ll ever be.”

Sitting up and turning her full body towards Annie, Mikasa flipped her arm over. It was a large light blue crystal necklace covering her whole forearm, the tip of the crystal started at her wrist going up halfway where at the other end was a beautiful golden chain that wrapped around the rest of her arm up to her elbow, then in the middle of the crystal written in cursive in white but was outlined well enough by the blue was “Annie.” It had so much detail it almost looked real, by the angle the crystal was done it gave it a 3D feel, the chain had perfect lines and shadows as if it was the real thing laying across Mikasa’s arm. Annie also noticed that the color of the crystal was the same shade of blue as her eyes. (of course)

Annie’s small smile turned more into a state of awe. “That is fucking beautiful.”

Mikasa laughed again. “I told you it would be.” Standing up she wrapped her right arm around the smaller girl's waist and kissed her cheek. “Now you’ll be with me forever.”

Annie cringed. “How can that sound so creepy and cheesy at the same time?”


	2. Pets/Animals/Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a hurry.

It's been about a year now.

Annie sulked in her living room, spacing out while some random talk show was playing on her television. She had almost forgotten about the date until she saw a commercial ad for the pet shelter.

Snowball was his name, her pet cat that she's had since she was eight. When you think about it, since Annie is twenty one now it made sense that he passed around now, Snowball was having a hard time walking around and he ate less as well, better that he passed on than struggling to live. But that doesn't mean it hurt any less.

Annie sighed, now becoming annoyed with the sound of voices on TV she shut it off and decided to get dressed. Maybe getting out of the house will help her forget for a while.

Taking a walk seemed to help a little. She took her usual route through the park and enjoyed the spring air, this was nice. 

She came to a halt though when she heard a noise, it sounded like a faint meow but that's just her mind playing tricks on her right? But she heard it again and it definitely sounded real.

Deciding to investigate, Annie made her way over to the bush at the edge of the trail. The noise got louder as she got closer, coming around the bush she spotted the source of the meowing. It was a black cat, it wasn't very big but it wasn't a kitten either, probably in mid growth.

Annie's eyes sparkled at the sight of the poor cat, its paw seemed to be wrapped up in the twigs of the bush, that was probably the reason why it didn't run when Annie approached it. Very slowly Annie reached out her hand and wrapped it under the cat to keep a good grip on him, it tensed for a moment but then relaxed, she used her other hand to pull the twigs apart from its paw. Once the cat was free Annie fully expected it to flee from her but it didn't, instead it stayed perfectly calm in her arm, she took a chance lightly pet its head and ran her hand down its back causing the cat to purr softly.

She couldn't help the small pull on her heart when that happened, cats have always been her weakness. Standing up she looked around the park, it didn't seem like anyone was looking for something lost, she did walk around a bit and asked a few people if the cat belonged to them but came up short. One person however did say they found a collar on the ground earlier and handed it over to her, that doesn't necessarily mean it belonged to the cat but it's better than nothing.

It was getting late so Annie decided to just bring the cat home with her. Setting it down on the floor she watched it take in his surroundings and explore the house, eventually he found one of Snowball's old toys under the couch and distracted himself with that, Annie smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Annie brought the cat home with her and she had to admit, it was nice having a furry friend around the house again.

She went out and bought a small bag of cat food and unpacked some of Snowball's things for him to play with and use. Sometimes Annie would play with him too and feed him treats, at night he would curl up next to her on the couch while she watched TV and even slept on the bed with her too. Annie was getting too attached.

One day she got a call from her friend Reiner who wanted a "life update." Annie told him about her finding the cat last week and everything up until then.

"Annie, that's someone else's pet you can't keep him." Reiner told her sternly.

"But he seems pretty comfortable here. I'm sure they're fine without him." Annie tried to reason.

"Annie." Reiner used his brotherly sweet but stern tone. "You have to give him back."

She sighed. "Okay fine. I'll look for the owner."

With that she hung up. She looked at the cat who was napping on the windowsill, her heart hurt again.

The collar that was given to her the day she found the cat was being kept in her dresser drawer. Annie knew that she should've done this in the first place but she really enjoyed having the small animal with her. 

There was no name, but there was a phone number. Taking a small breath Annie dialed the number and listened to the ring.

"Hello?" It was a feminine voice.

Annie blanked for a moment but quickly found her voice. "Hey um I think I found your cat? But he wasn't wearing this collar so maybe this was for a dog or something." Why did she suddenly lose her nerve?

"Is it a small black cat with gray eyes?" The voice sounded hopeful.

"Uh yea that's the one."

"Oh thank god you found him. After a week I was starting to lose hope."

Annie felt a sting of guilt since that was her fault the owner had to wait so long. "Yea I found him in the park. Do you want my address so you can pick him up?"

"Yes please, I'll head over immediately." 

Guess there's no going back now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annie opened her door after she heard the knock. The other side revealed a tall beautiful girl with short black hair, gray eyes, and gorgeous cheek bones with a scar under the right cheek

"Hi I'm Mikasa, the one you called about my cat" Mikasa held out her hand to shake.

Annie was so struck by her beauty that she didn't even hear the girl speak.

They stood there for a moment, Annie blinking in awe and Mikasa awkwardly holding her hand out. Finally coming back to earth Annie realized what was going on, she quickly grabbed the girls hand and shook it.

"I'm so sorry….. I'm Annie by the way."

Mikasa let out a small laugh. "It's nice to meet you too, Annie." 

Her heart skipped a beat. "Uh please come in I'm sure your cat is around here somewhere."

The cat was hiding under the couch but Annie managed to pull him out and hand him over to Mikasa. 

"Midnight! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mikasa gave a gentle hug to her now found pet.

"Huh I wouldn't have guessed that was his name." Annie pet Midnight's head while internally saying goodbye.

"Yea I thought it suited him well. Thank you for calling me, I missed him so much." Midnight meowed as Mikasa scratched his tummy.

Annie smiled at the interaction. "Yea no problem. I'm glad I could return him." Lies.

Mikasa smiled back and glanced around the small house. "Do you have a cat too? Since you seem to have all these toys and such."

Annie's smile dropped. "I did, but he passed about a year ago now." 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

They sat there on the floor in awkward silence for a moment, Mikasa absentmindedly petting Midnight while Annie looked at the carpet.

Mikasa broke the quiet. "Have you thought about getting another?" 

"Not really, I didn't want another for a while since I had Snowball since I was eight. But now that I've spent some time with Midnight I think I might be ready." Annie looked up at the girl.

There was a small pause before Mikasa spoke again. "Well I have another cat at home and she just had kittens, I was going to sell a few but not all of them. Did you, maybe want one?"

Annie blinked, letting Mikasa's offer settle. "I-I would really like that, yes. That's very kind of you."

Mikasa smiled again. "It's no problem. Of course I would like to sit down with you and see for myself if you're qualified to be a cat owner again." That last part came out sarcastically.

Annie laughed. "Like an interview? Really?"

"Not exactly an interview. More like a chat? So I can get to know you better?" Mikasa looked away as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Now Annie was catching on.

"Oh I see. Well Mikasa I'll take you up on that offer, how about over dinner this weekend?" She smirked at seeing the pink shade turn darker.

Mikasa made eye contact again. "I-It's a date then…."

Annie's smirk turned back into a smile. "Yea. A date."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Please let me know what you think because I'm insecure about my work.


End file.
